A large number of devices for the transport (lifting, lowering, swivelling etc.) of heavy objects are known from the prior art. For example, cross beams are used, which, however, have the disadvantage of being heavy and are difficult to handle for the workman.
In addition, transport elements are known, which comprise a plurality of cable elements, which are fastened to the object to be transported by bolt connection. One of the disadvantages of these transport elements is that fastening these to the object to be transported is complicated and requires a great deal of effort and strength on the part of the workman. When fastening the cable elements to the object, the generally heavy cable elements must be brought into the correct position with respect to the object by the fitter, which at the same time involves a high assembly expense.